chapter 2
by Darkbaron36
Summary: chapter 2


**AUTHOR NOTE :THIS IS NOT MINE,just re-uploading it for greater audience to brilliant master piece belongs to several writer at Sufficient Velocity.**

 _Ghosts of Valyria- An ASOIAF NG_

 _prologue_

It would be those very few that survived who would become ghosts.

Valyria is dead and has been for twenty years. The world is anew and its years are measured by the age of Valyria's scorched corpse. Many would say that the Valyrians had merely reaped what they had sowed, for they had built an empire on fire and they had been consumed by it. Some to say it was the work of the Gods' for their enslavement of a continent. Others would say that it was not wise to build their capital city among fourteen large, active volcanoes. Wise men may be able to answer it in the far future, but for now we are in the Bleeding Years. The world is open now, and the powerful will carve out as much if it as they can.

When Valryia was destroyed however, not all the Dragonlords were there. The Targaryens had fled to Dragonstone right before the Doom. Aurion resided in Qohor. Aeryvar Qaraeris had been enjoying the pleasure houses in Lys years before the cataclysm. Eraenya Daeritheos was in Tyrosh for the month when it occured. Others survived were never seen again when they attempted to return to Valyria. These few are the last remnants of what was the most powerful empire on the planet.

 **Chapter 1**

The Diary of Dragonlord Aurion

 _I was a child... A small child when my family cast me from beautiful Tyria and sent me off in exile. I still remember their words, 'If you desire to practice the magic of not only Old Valyria but of the foreigners as well, then go live among them.' Perhaps I should have hated my family and seen it as a cruelty when they stripped me of my last name. However, all I could feel were the chains being lifted off my shoulders. No elders, no peers to look down upon me; it was in Qohor that I could learn and study everything. Among these strange people I built a mansion and filled it with knowledge; scrolls from Yi Ti, books from the colonies in the Free Cities, objects from Valyria, art work from the Summer Isles, even a Water Dancer from that quaint city of Braavos once visited me to teach me water dancing for a time; every day I gloried in the wealth available to me... I laughed and chatted with the men and women who came to my manse, joking that Valyria had grown decadent and close-minded. How could they not see the glories of the world and even the defeated Rhoynar empire when it was available to them? I thought I was no longer Valyrian... I was simply a warrior scholar... An exemplar of the race of man. I was wrong._

When the doom happened, I ran to my dragon Valar, to the truest thing in my world and I rode to Valyria, my Valyrian sword Blue Sun in my left hand and my Valyrian plate armor covering my body. I found nothing, ash and fire, but no life. Where were the buildings that had been constructed over centuries? Where were the works of art? The songs? The people? The books detailing the defeat of Old Ghis? All gone, all vanished in a blink of the eye.

And on that day, I wept, for it was then that I knew no matter how much I had joked about and ridiculed them, I had loved my people and my nation. I had been Valyrian. My Gods are dead and my people scattered. But even if that is so, my Valyrian blood and my humanity still lives on! To restore what has been lost, I will need to embark on the path of killing! I am conflicted... What will be the difference between a mere butcher and I?

Whether the blood goes to waste...

And so I have hammered Qohor to my will, I have declared myself it's Dragonlord. There is no joy in killing a man. And even less in saving a civilization. But it will be done.

 _ **House Event:** **  
**_

 _ **Aurion quickly established control over Qohor and declared himself the Dragonlord and Lord Freeholder of the city soon after the Doom ended. In the last few years he has consolidated control over the local city as he continues to look south and weep towards his fallen homeland.**_

 **Military:**

 **When the Doom ended, Aurion rallied an army of 30,000 men, many of whom were Qohorik colonists. Since then he has spent his time drilling this force. (The World of Ice and Fire, The Doom of Valyria)**


End file.
